A Heart Uncloaked
by cats pyjamas
Summary: From the vanquished Isengard, the company travel – along with a young woman of Rohan, found wandering dazed and homeless. And so comes about the AU twist. Let’s just say…it’s not the Palantir that piques a certain young hobbit’s curiosity.


**A/N: **After dreaming and occasionally writing my own very personal fanfic within my head for many years, this is the first that I've dared to post online. I hope you will enjoy reading! PG-13, with themildest hint of adult theme.

And really, I've spent the past hour scratching my head over the right category. Humour? Angst? Drama? Romance? A tiny touch of all perhaps. Maybe it depend on whose pov you're taking. Any suggestions?

**Disclaimer:** I bow low to JRR Tolkein. All characters and settings are his... with the exception of the Raewyn, a self-insertion of a certain self aspect.

**

* * *

**

SO refreshing!

Raewyn inhaled and took a last underwater plunge toward the shore. She was more than thankful for this bathing time the white-robed wizard Gandalf had decreed for her. It felt good to have some semblance of cleanliness after so long, and this brief window of privacy, away from the men she traveled with. And the other strange people who weren't Men. Whom she should trust, but was a little scared of.

She floated herself onto the underlying rocks near the bank, then, smoothing her saturated hair back from her forehead, rose dripping from the water. The early evening breeze moved freshly against her unclothed body.

Where was her cloak? Stumbling with tender feet toward the branch serving as hook, a movement in the nearby shrubbery caught her eye. Raewyn froze in alarm.

A pair of bright, bewildered eyes were visible for second, until they blinked and ducked.

In a swift movement, Raewyn snatched her cloak against herself, covering her breasts and front, then swiped aside the boughs. A hobbit backed away, red-faced.

"I didn't see anything… really… so sorry. I didn't know you were here…. really…"

"Were you watching me? You were!"

"Well um… I'll… I'd better go… I'll leave you to… it". He gulped. "So …sorry.." His green eyes flashed at her sheepishly, then he was off, quickly and noiselessly, in the direction of the camp.

Raewyn patted herself down with her cloak and slipped her grubby riding breeches and tunic back on, feeling hot and irritated. She was annoyed with herself as much as anything, for being careless. To have been seen in full nudity by a young man…or whatever he was… amounted to shameful wantonness. She should do nothing to invite unwanted attention, especially in male company. It was the little fellow whom she'd found friendly, instead of grim like the others. Now this had spoilt it. He had committed a sordid act of voyeurism … why, he was no better than the loathsome uncle who'd watched at her keyhole while she dressed, who had tried to press himself against her in the stables.

* * *

The thornbrush encampment was quiet when Raewyn arrived back. Pausing to spread her damp cloak from a branch, she cast a quiet glare in the hobbit's direction before stalking out of the hollow to collect firewood. 

Merry didn't miss a beat.

"Here… what have you done?" He nudged Pippin who squatted beside him, poking hungrily at the parcels from Saruman's stores.

"Nothing" Pippin mumbled, looking uncomfortable. "I didn't do anything."

"You've got guilt written all over your face, laddie" Gimli chuckled.

Eomer glanced up from the inspection of his blades. Aragorn paused in his quiet discussion with Legolas and King Theoden. In the shadows, a 'harrumph' was heard as embers glowed in Gandalf's pipe.

Finding eyes on him, Pippin flushed even harder and stared at the ground, as Merry tugged his arm. "Go on Pip… you may as well come clean".

"Well I might have just …. accidentally mind you… seen Miss Raewyn while she was bathing, and er… getting out, as it were. You know… with nothing on."

"You were spying on her?" Merry was almost delighted, so scandalized was he, his hobbit love of juicy gossip rising to the fore. "And she caught you?"

"Oh Merry, YOU'D have done the same. You know you would!"

"I know _I_ would" murmured Eomer, soliciting another chuckle from Gimli, and a pointed look from Aragorn.

"Pippin. Please respect the lady's privacy. We must convey her safely to Edoras. She's had a rough enough time already".

"Of course Strider. I won't do it again". Pippin replied meekly, and returned to picking burrs out of his scarf.

"He just _has_ to look, y'know Strider" Merry explained. "He can't help himself….. Pippin! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

For Pippin was smiling to himself, a pleased, knowing smile that suggested an internal vision playing on his mind.

"Look at him" Gimli growled in amusement. "He's seen her alright, he has."

* * *

Raewyn retired to her secluded sleeping spot straight after supper, glad to cloak her discomfort in the shadows. She knew from Merry's surreptitious glances and the way Eomer's mouth had twitched, that Pippin had let it slip. 

Eomer she was shy of especially, feeling bothered by his masculinity. Raewyn found herself avoiding all eye contact with him, overly aware of his silent appraisal of her slim body.

More than ever, she wished she could bury her face and fingers in Kayla's coarse, comforting mane. Poor Kayla, dead along with the others, leaving her quite alone.

The tears remained dammed behind her dry, strained eyes and tight heart.

* * *

Gandalf rose from the campfire, tucking his pipe into his sleeve, and picking up the cloak-wrapped object he'd been carrying since Isengard. 

"I'll take first watch", he said. "And Peregrin Took…. there is something you must do before you retire. Apologise to the young lady. Go on now… Raewyn is still awake." He turned and strode out of the camp to ascend the thicketed mound. Pippin stumbled after him, and tugged nervously at the white sleeve.

"Gandalf… must I? Can't I say sorry to her in the morning?"

Gandalf lowered his brow, as the young Took shuffled his feet.

"It's just that…. I want to give her some wildflowers, and I can pick better ones then".

"No, you must be a gentlehobbit and do it now." The wizard's tone softened. "And as for a little gift…. why, look what I have here".

From the folds of his cloak, a lumpy white ball appeared, nestled in his palm. He handed it to Pippin. It was waxy, and lightly scented.

"Raewyn will like this. Soap is hard to come by in the wilderness. Now off you go, there's a good lad."

* * *

Raewyn arranged her tiny bag of belongings amongst the bracken, trying to make a pillow for herself, when with a scattering of leaves, a small person landed beside her, making her jump. 

"I'm so sorry about before" said Pippin. "I didn't mean to cause you any embarrassment. It's just that… well, I always seem to be looking at things I shouldn't." He blushed at his words, thinking what a fool he must seem.

Raewyn blushed too, and with an indistinct murmur, pretended to inspect the interior of her bag. The hobbit took a deep breath, leaned forwards, and pressed the scented ball into her hands.

"Please… have this as a token of my apology".

Raewyn forgot her shyness for a moment. "Soap", she exclaimed.

"Yes, made from wildflowers themselves. Soap is hard to come by in the wilderness".

"Thank you". Raewyn raised her eyes to the small friendly face. "Thank you. I must sleep now". From habit, she dropped her head and let her hair hang over her face, curtaining herself from the world and its dangers. Looking at her makeshift pillow, she longed for the blessed oblivion of sleep.

"Goodnight then". Pippin rose and turned to go, then paused. A couple of heartbeats passed before his whisper was heard.

"You're very beautiful".

And he was gone.

In the cold plains of Raewyn's broken heart, a warm droplet landed. The thaw had begun.


End file.
